


Assonanza

by AriBlu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, characters's colorscheme is the same from the aligned continuity games, unbetated chapters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriBlu/pseuds/AriBlu
Summary: La storia di cinque fratelli e delle loro difficoltà di tutti i giorni nella città di Kaon, prima e durante la formazione dei Decepticon.





	Assonanza

Le strade della città brulicavano di transformers. Sebbene la tarda ora, il viavai non si fermava. Era una delle poche cose positive che Kaon aveva in comune con le altre città di Cybertron.  
Alcuni transofmers avevano finito di lavorare e si dirigevano verso le proprie abitazioni o verso i vari luoghi di svago che la città offriva. I più gettonati erano i locali nei quartieri mediani, ma chi non poteva premetterseli si riversava nei bassi quartieri, anche se molti preferivano evitare di avventurarsi lì.  
La maggior parte dei palazzi aveva le luci spente, ma a illuminare le strade erano numerosi lampioni e i transformers con le loro modalità veicolo. Dall’esterno poteva sembrava una scena quasi confortante.

In un appartamento in uno dei quartieri mediani le luci erano tutte spente. Eppure non tutti i suoi abitanti stavano dormendo. In una delle camere un giovane transformers era ben sveglio. Guardò di lato, verso la figura sdraiata sul letto accanto al suo. Dopo alcuni minuti passati a controllare se il più giovane stesse dormendo, il mechling si mise a sedere e si avvicinò al muro che separava la sua stanza con quella dei suoi fratelli. Sentendo in sottofondo solo il russare di uno di loro, il mechling ghignò e mise i piedi fuori dal letto. Controllò il suo subspace e, soddisfatto, si alzò. Fece per alzare un piede quando una voce squillante lo fece sobbalzare.  
-Swindle, dove vai?-  
Swindle si raddrizzò, cercando di nascondere la sua sorpresa, e rispose sussurrando.  
-V Vortex! Eri sveglio?!-  
Vortex si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, i piedi a penzoloni, le pale che si muovevano all’unisono, e guardò il fratello.  
-Uhm, sì. Allora, dove vai?-  
Swindle assottigliò gli occhi, sapendo bene che, se non avrebbe risposto, l’altro sarebbe andato a svegliare se non uno, tutti i loro fratelli. Perciò guardò per un po' Vortex, poi alzò la testa e riprese a camminare.  
-Esco.-  
-Sì, questo l’avevo visto. E dove vai?-  
Vortex poggiò le mani sul letto e si sporse in avanti con tutto il corpo, sorridendo quando il fratello si bloccò alla sua domanda e si voltò a guardarlo scocciato.  
-Non sono affari tuoi.-  
-No, ma Onslaught ha detto di non uscire da soli. E sai cosa fa se non facciamo come dice.-  
-Questo se lo viene a sapere.-  
Swindle sperò che almeno una volta Vortex potesse ascoltarlo. Ma invece il mechling sorrise.  
-Oh, io so come non farglielo scoprire.-  
-Vortex, no.-  
Vortex balzò a sedere sulle ginocchia, le pale del rotore che si muovevano su e giù, e spalancò le braccia contento.  
-Vengo con te!-  
Swindle si portò una mano sulla faccia. Doveva aspettarsi una richiesta simile. Ma non voleva portare Vortex con sé. Cosa avrebbero pensato i suoi clienti nel vederlo con suo fratello minore? Ma se non l’avrebbe fatto, Vortex sarebbe andato a spifferare tutto a Onslaught, e questo Swindle non poteva permetterlo. Altrimenti tutto quello che aveva fatto in quelle notti sarebbe andato in fumo. In quel momento Swindle pensò quando e come Vortex avesse scoperto delle sue uscite: aveva sempre cercato di fare il minor rumore possibile, e il fatto che nessuno dei loro fratelli si fosse accorto di qualcosa indicava che ci era riuscito. Rassegnato nel non trovare una risposta, Swindle tolse la mano dalla faccia e guardò negli occhi gialli del fratello.  
-Va bene.-  
Nel sentire quelle due semplici parole il viso di Vortex si illuminò col suo sorriso, cogliendo di sprovvista Swindle. Il mechling volante iniziò a scendere dal letto, ma venne fermato da una mano gialla di fronte al viso. Le sue pale si immobilizzarono in sorpresa.  
-Ma a delle condizioni.-  
Vortex incrociò le braccia e guardò Swindle alzare le dita, una alla volta, mentre elencava. Al mechling giallo non passarono inosservate le pale abbassarsi in seccatura.  
-Non mettermi in imbarazzo. Nessun commento su come faccio gli affari. Non fare nessun riferimento dei miei metodi con i clienti.-  
Si portò la mano al mento, l’altra sotto il gomito, pensieroso. Vortex colse il momento per scendere dal letto, ma prima che potesse mettere un piede a terra, Swindle portò un dito davanti i suoi occhi.  
-Non vagare da solo! E questo deve rimanere un segreto tra noi due. Sono stato chiaro?-  
Vortex sbuffò divertito nel sentire il tono di Swindle: gli ricordava quello di Onslaught quando gli diceva di non fare qualcosa; si chiese se il mechling giallo avesse scelto apposta quel tono. Poi pensò a quello che aveva detto e imitò la posizione del fratello portandosi una mano al mento.  
-Non stavi facendo la stessa cosa un breem fa?-  
-Quello è diverso! So cosa sto facendo.-  
-Mmh, no.-  
Swindle notò il sorriso malizioso di Vortex e si frenò dall’urlare. Gli avrebbe solo dato soddisfazione e non voleva: era già il ritardo con la sua tabella di marcia.  
-Ugh. Senti, stai zitto e andiamo.-  
Detto quello si diresse alla porta e, quando quella si aprì, osservò la stanza principale. La cucina era immersa nel buio, illuminata ogni tanto dai fari di qualche transformers in strada, la cui luce filtrata dalle tapparelle. Swindle guardò poi la porta della stanza accanto. Era chiusa e dall’interno si potevano sentire solo i leggeri ronzii di un mech russare. Swindle sorrise soddisfatto, ma una voce dietro di sé lo fece alzare sui piedi, i denti stretti per non urlare.  
-Allora, andiamo?-  
Swindle vide con la coda dell’occhio Vortex passargli accanto e dirigersi verso il portone d’ingresso, e, ringhiando leggermente, lo seguì.

 

Swinde sorrise vedendo un altro cliente andarsene soddisfatto. Portò le mani sui fianchi e guardò la scatola con gli shanix.  
“Gli affari stanno andando benissimo!”  
-Mmh, al momento non sta venendo nessuno, eh.-  
Approfittò della pausa per sedersi su una delle tre scatole in metallo: le aveva trovate alcune notti prima, una grande da usare come bancone, e due più piccole come sedie. Abbassò lo sguardo a Vortex, seduto accanto a lui. Il mechling guardava con uno sguardo attento la folla di transformers. Swindle pensava che si sarebbe stancato nei primi breem della loro attività, ma invece Vortex lo stupì, e dopo circa due joor era ancora sveglio. Non aveva disturbato come pensava avrebbe fatto, ma era rimasto in silenzio a osservare la folla e Swindle lavorare. Non si aspettava che Vortex gli avrebbe ubbidito.  
Pensò alle vendite della nottata e si portò una mano al mento.  
“Ora che ci penso, con Vortex qui gli affari stanno andando meglio del previsto. E i clienti non sono come quelli delle altre volte.” Rabbrividì al pensiero e lanciò un’occhiata a Vortex, ancora con lo sguardo fisso sui passanti. “E meno male. Non voglio che Vortex veda o senta quei tipi di transformers…” Swindle non sapeva cosa pensassero bene i suoi fratelli di lui, ma aveva la sensazione che non lo ritenevano molto responsabile. Forse per la sua età, o forse per il suo passato prima del loro incontro. Ma Swindle sapeva come muoversi in quei ambienti. E non era pazzo né stupido da lasciar che Vortex vi entrasse. Non l’avrebbe permesso.  
Quella notte l’aveva portato con sé, e anche se si stava dedicando ai suoi affari, lanciava spesso delle occhiate al fratellino, conscio che, se Onslaught, Blast Off e Brawl fossero venuti a conoscenza di quello che stavano facendo, si sarebbero arrabbiati come non mai.  
“Eh, molti hanno anche commentato di come sia adorabile Vortex…E hanno lasciato la mancia.”  
Swindle guardò la scatola con gli shanix.  
“E se…”  
Spostò lo sguardo su Vortex, incrociando i suoi occhi gialli.  
“In fondo Vortex non si sta lamentando. E mi ha aiutato…”  
-Ehi, Vortex?-  
-Uh?- Vortex inclinò la testa, le pale dietro di lui si inclinarono in un modo simile, e Swindle dovette ammettere che in quel modo Vortex era adorabile. “Ma non sempre. Piccolo ma sa approfittare delle situazioni, eh. Ah! Proprio come me.” Pensò divertito.  
-…Che ne dici di accompagnarmi anche le prossime volte?-  
Gli occhi di Vortex iniziarono a brillare alle sue parole e il mechling si drizzò. Quando parlò la sua voce era piena di stupore.  
-Dici sul serio?!-  
Swindle si ritrasse leggermente alla voce del più giovane: era così stupita e felice. Non la reazione che si aspettava. Un sorriso, forse. O un -Va bene.- alla Blast Off. Non quello. Era come se Vortex non vedesse l’ora di sentire quelle parole e passare del tempo con lui. Swindle abbassò gli occhi, trovandosi incapace di tenere lo sguardo di Vortex. Prese senza pensare l’unico oggetto rimasto sul bancone: quella notte aveva deciso di vendere qualche oggetto di bellezza, come specchi, vernici e lucidi. Rigirò tra le mani uno piccolo specchio e parlò.  
-Sì, perché no. Non so come ci sei riuscito, ma i transformers che mi hai indicato si sono rivelati i clienti più redditizi della notte. In due joor guarda quanto abbiamo guadagnato!-  
Indicò con una mano la scatola con gli shanix. Con un sorriso soddisfatto Swindle tornò al fratello e, poteva vedere la luminosità di quei due occhi gialli nascosti dal visore. Aprì la bocca, ma il peso improvviso intorno al petto gli bloccò le parole: Vortex si era slanciato in avanti e lo aveva circondato con le sue piccole braccia.  
-Uh, Vortex?-  
Era strano vedere il volante così affezionato in pubblico. Di solito lo era quando era imbarazzato, a disagio, o aveva paura. In quei casi, qualsiasi fratello fosse con lui, si trovava all’improvviso le mani piene di un mechling tremante. Swindle si guardò intorno, cercando di capire cosa aveva causato quella reazione. Vortex non stava tremando e Swindle era ancor più confuso. Mise una mano sulla spalla destra del mechling, l’altra sul braccio sinistro, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Vortex si allontanò da lui e si rimise a sedere sulla scatola.  
-Hai altre cose da vendere?-  
Swindle guardò confuso il mechling parlare tranquillamente, poi sospirò. Si aspettava di essere sorpreso dall’atteggiamento di Vortex, ma in realtà non sapeva cosa pensare. Vagamente si chiese se Vortex si comportasse in quel modo anche con i loro fratelli maggiori: quella era la prima volta che si comportava in quel modo con Swindle. Alla domanda il mechling giallo sospirò e si alzò in piedi.  
-No. Questo è l’ultimo specchio ed è anche tardi. Torniamo a casa.-  
-Oh. Ok.-  
Vortex si alzò e prese la scatola con gli shanix che Swindle gli passò. Il maggiore dei due, dopo aver messo lo specchietto nel suo subspace, capovolse la scatola usata come bancone, vi mise dentro le due scatole più piccole e le prese in braccio. Si avvicinò a un vicolo e, fatto un segno a Vortex di aspettarlo all’entrata, si inoltrò nel vicolo buio. Nascose le scatole dietro un segnale in disuso, poggiato alla porta di un locale. Aveva esperienza che lì nessuno avrebbe guardato, soprattutto per la clientela ristretta di quel locale. Sistemò con attenzione le scatole e raggiunse Vortex.  
Malgrado la tarda ora le strade erano ancora affollate e camminare evitando tutti quei passanti, per due transfomers piccoli come loro, era difficile. Swindle spinse Vortex davanti a sé.  
-Domani a che ora? La stessa?-  
Swindle spostò per l’ennesima volta lo sguardo dai passanti a Vortex. Aveva preso a farlo da alcuni minuti.  
-No, ho finito la merce che avevo. Domani devo prendere quella nuova dal mio fornitore.-  
-Capito. A che ora usciamo, allora?-  
-Io esco. Tu no.-  
-Cosa?! Perché?-  
Vortex voltò la testa verso Swindle ma continuò a camminare. Il mechling giallo cercò di non ridere vedendo il visore giallo illuminarsi con indignazione e le pale rizzarsi dietro la schiena.  
-Ho detto che mi puoi aiutare con le vendite. Non che puoi venire con me a comprare la merce.-  
-Ma!-  
-O quello o non vieni più. Decidi tu.-  
Swindle ghignò vedendo Vortex cercare a fatica di ribattere. Vortex incrociò le braccia e si voltò di nuovo verso la strada. I due camminarono per alcuni minuti in silenzio, e Swindle non si accorse che il fratello aveva iniziato a rallentare. All’improvviso Vortex alzò una pala del rotore e colpì con la punta la spalla dell’altro mechling.  
-Ah! Vortex!-  
In risposta al tono arrabbiato Vortex rise e iniziò a correre, evitando distrattamente i passanti stupiti e scocciati. Swindle ghignò divertito e inseguì il fratello.  
Lo raggiunse subito e i due iniziarono una gara improvvisata, tra spinte e risate.

Dopo diversi minuti arrivarono al loro palazzo. Dalla strada videro che le luci nel loro appartamento al penultimo piano erano ancora spente e i due si affrettarono a entrare e prendere l’ascensore.  
Quando le porte si chiusero Swindle si appoggiò alla parete. Osservò come Vortex cercava inutilmente di non barcollare, ma cadde seduto sul pavimento. Swindle iniziò a ridere e Vortex si alzò subito in piedi.  
-Zitto!-  
Quando Vortex iniziò a colpirgli il petto con dei piccoli pugni Swindle scivolò sul pavimento portandosi una mano sulla faccia, l’altra sulla spalla del volante, ridendo ancora.  
-Swindle!-  
-Ok, ok, la smetto. Pfft.-  
Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e Vortex uscì imbronciato, seguito da Swindle. Lentamente si avvicinarono al loro appartamento e aprirono la porta.  
Entrarono e Swindle inserì il codice di chiusura nella porta. Dalla camera dei loro fratelli non si sentiva nessun rumore; Vortex si sporse verso la stanza, ma Swindle lo prese per un braccio e lo portò nella loro camera. Vortex si buttò sul letto e si raggomitolò su sé stesso, gli occhi fissi sul fratello.  
-Swindle.-  
-Cosa?-  
-Allora mi porti con te?-  
-Te l’ho detto, non domani.-  
-Sì. Ma le prossime volte?-  
Swindle si sdraiò sul letto e si voltò verso il fratello.  
-L’ho detto prima, no? Se vuoi, puoi venire. Ma valgono le stesse regole. Capito?-  
Vortex alzò il visore e sorrise, annuendo all’altro.  
-Sì! Buonanotte Swindle!-  
Detto quello non passarono molti minuti prima che si addormentasse. Swindle lo guardò per un po'. Era confuso e stupito da come erano andati gli affari quella notte, ma non si poteva lamentare. Non l’avrebbe mai detto che si sarebbe divertito lavorando con Vortex. Prima di rendersene conto, si addormentò.

 

 

 

Nelle notti successive i due giovani mechling continuarono a lavorare con le merci più disparate. Gli shanix aumentavano vendita dopo vendita e Swindle aveva deciso di cambiare programma: perché limitarsi nel quartiere vicino al loro appartamento, quando c’erano potenziali clienti nel resto di Kaon? Quando gli propose l’idea, Vortex non sembrò contrario, anzi.  
Dopo le prime due notti si spostarono infatti nei quartieri vicini. Con grande soddisfazione di Swindle anche lì gli affari stavano andando bene. L’unica pecca era il dover spostare le scatole, ma aggiunte delle ruote estraibili alla scatola grande trovarono un modo per spostare più oggetti. -Più oggetti da vendere, più guadagni in arrivo.-, Swindle disse al fratello quando quello aveva mostrato dello scetticismo.  
Quella notte Swindle aveva deciso di vendere un lotto di oggetti vari per la manutenzione, come bulloni e altri attrezzi. Accanto al mechling giallo Vortex sedeva sulla sua scatola e dondolava i piedi; il suo viso era fisso sui passanti e possibili clienti da indirizzare al fratello. Vide con la coda dell’occhio un mech allontanarsi dalla bancarella e lasciare posto ad una femme. Riportò la sua attenzione sui passanti, cercando con gli occhi i possibili ultimi clienti della notte; qualcosa di marrone e di veloce catturò la sua attenzione. Qualcosa di marrone e dalla stazza molto famigliare. Si bloccò e dopo alcuni secondi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal punto in cui aveva visto quel transformers, sussurrò a Swindle.  
-Ho visto Blast Off.-  
-Cosa? Ti sarai confuso con un altro mech marrone.-  
-Mh. Hai ragione.-  
Vortex tornò a guardare la strada.  
-Sono in totale quindici shanix. Grazie e arrivederci!-  
Swindle mise le monete nella lor scatola. Si stiracchiò e guardò la folla. Vortex non gli stava indicando nessun transformers da alcuni minuti, ma la merce stava per finire e Swindle sapeva che nei giorni successivi avrebbe dovuto contattare di nuovo il suo fornitore.  
“Dovrò comprare più oggetti…Ah, si sta avvicinando una cliente. Benissimo!”  
-Uh?-  
Swindle spostò lo sguardo dalla femme, che si stava avvicinando, sulla folla.  
“Ma quello…”  
-Vortex?-  
Al sussurro del fratello Vortex si volò e inclinò la testa e le pale.  
-Sì?-  
-Ho appena visto Brawl.-  
I due mechling si guardarono per alcuni secondi. Vortex si alzò in piedi sulla scatola e cercò tra la folla le figure dei suoi fratelli, mentre Swindle tornò a servire la cliente. Se c’erano davvero Blast Off e Brawl, quella sarebbe stata l’ultima del giorno. Mentre la femme osservava dei cacciaviti, Swindle fece scivolare sul bancone, verso Vortex, la scatola con gli shanix e la toccò un paio di volte.  
-Prendila. Fra poco andiamo.-  
Vortex prese la scatola e la strinse a sé, faticando a non farla cadere: era grande quasi come lui e molto più pesante.  
-Li vedi?-  
Vortex tornò a guardare la folla.  
-No, non Swin Swin.-  
La voce di Vortex si era alzata di una nota e Swindle si voltò di scatto verso il fratello.  
-Vortex?-  
Vortex si avvicinò al fratello fino a toccargli con una mano il braccio. Alzò un dito e indicò un punto imprecisato nella folla di transofmers. Swindle seguì con lo sguardo la direzione che stava indicando e vide due volti furenti guardare verso di loro. Passarono alcuni secondi prima che Swindle realizzasse che quelli erano i volti di Blast Off e Brawl. I due erano furenti e Swindle digrignò i denti per non urlare una parolaccia: la cliente era ancora lì, a guardarli confusa. I suoi fratelli si stavano avvicinando e Vortex si era letteralmente avvinghiato al suo braccio, ma quella femme aveva già in mano gli shanix per pagare, e Swindle non poteva interrompere una vendita scappando via. Stava faticando per farsi una certa reputazione. Per quel motivo tornò a guardare la femme, un sorriso sul volto.  
-Le chiedo scusa. Sa, è molto curioso e ogni volta che vede qualcosa di nuovo deve dirmelo. Basta questo set di cacciaviti?-  
-Oh, non preoccuparti. Transformers della sua età hanno così tanta voglia di imparare! Sì, solo questi, per favore.-  
-Non me ne parli. Sa cosa le dico? Per l’inconvenienza le faccio uno sconto!-  
Vortex distolse lo sguardo, e Swindle notò le pale abbassarsi. Si sarebbe scusato con lui per averlo messo in imbarazzo, ma in quel momento voleva finire quella vendita e andare via da lì. Rischiò un’occhiata sulla folla e vide di sfuggita il visore arancione di Brawl. Quando il fratello urlò infuriato il suo nome seppe che l’aveva visto e si lasciò sfuggire una parolaccia. La cliente aveva lasciato il banco e Swindle non perse tempo: riprese la scatola degli shanix da Vortex e senza curarsi di raccogliere le tre scatole, iniziò a correre.  
Rallentò quel tanto che bastava a Vortex di raggiungerlo e tentò di nuovo uno sguardo dietro le spalle. Blast Off e Brawl si stavano facendo largo tra la folla.  
-Oh, ma che scoria!-  
Sapeva che Blast Off si sarebbe trattenuto dal volare, per evitare richiami dai molti passanti, ma sia lui che Brawl avevano delle gambe molto più lunghe di quelle di Swindle e Vortex.  
Vedendo Brawl vicino alle scatole, Swindle guaì spaventato.  
-Oh, ma andiamo! Stupide gambe corte, non potete andare più veloci?!-  
Era pronto a trasformarsi, ma poi con la coda dell’occhio vide Vortex cercare di tenere il passo e dovette cambiare idea.  
“Tex ancora non può trasformarsi! Che faccio, che faccio?”  
-Aaah…-  
I suoi occhi viola nascosti dal visore dello stesso colore guardavano in ogni direzione, mentre si spingeva dietro i passanti.  
-Tex, da questa parte!-  
-Dov AH!-  
Swindle prese senza guardare il polso di Vortex e svoltò improvvisamente dietro un angolo. Non si fermò a controllare se i loro fratelli li stavano ancora seguendo. Distrattamente sentì Vortex inciampare nel cercare di tenere il suo passo, e spostò la mano in quella del mechling.  
I due si inoltrarono in diversi vicoli, e gli occhi di Swindle frecciavano nel trovare i sentieri cui si era abituato da piccolo e nel vedere se Vortex si stesse stancando. Se doveva portarlo in braccio doveva fermarsi e non voleva. Il mechling però non si lamentò, ma si tenne stretto alla sua mano.  
Dopo alcuni minuti arrivarono di fronte al loro palazzo, e Swindle corse dritto all’interno e verso l’ascensore.  
Dopo la piccola pausa nell’ascensore i due raggiunsero di corsa il loro appartamento e Swindle inserì il codice di apertura, passando a Vortex la scatola con gli shanix. Una volta entrati il più grande dei due corse nella loro stanza.  
-Tex, puoi passarmi la scatola con gli shanix?-  
Vortex strinse la scatola al petto e volò verso il fratello. Swindle prese la scatola e si inginocchiò accanto il suo letto, muovendo qualcosa al di sotto.  
Vortex lo guardò per alcuni secondi, poi fece un piccolo verso, facendo saltare leggermente il fratello.  
-Cosa c’è?!-  
-Vado a vedere se stanno venendo!-  
Prima che Swindle potesse aprire la bocca, Vortex era già uscito. Il mechling giallo tornò a guardare sotto il letto e, allungando le braccia, scoprì un pannello nel muro; vi inserì la scatola e lo richiuse, sentendo in sottofondo i passi leggeri e veloci di Vortex.  
\- Swin Swin, sono sul piano!-  
Swindle saltò a sedere sulle ginocchia e si guardò intorno. Sentì la porta dell’appartamento aprirsi e istintivamente si accovacciò, gattonando sotto il letto. Vortex si affrettò a seguirlo e in silenzio osservarono timorosi la porta.  
-Swindle, Vortex! Venite subito qui!-  
Nel sentire la voce furiosa di Onslaught, Swindle piagnucolò e si avvicinò di più a Vortex. Una piccola pala si sistemò sopra di lui e Swindle sentì Vortex tremare.  
Poco dopo la porta della loro camera scivolò aperta e da sotto il letto i due mechling videro un paio di piedi giganti dirigersi verso il loro nascondiglio.  
-Devo farvi uscire io?-  
Swindle e Vortex sobbalzarono al tono di Onslaught. Il ringhio fu abbastanza per far uscire Vortex dal nascondiglio, ma Swindle resistette. Vide Blast Off e Brawl entrare nella stanza.  
-Swindle, esci. Ora.-  
Tre semplice parole. Tono duro e che non ammetteva disobbedienza. Swindle uscì con riluttanza e si mise accanto a Vortex. A differenza del fratello, che teneva lo sguardo fissò sul pavimento e si torceva le mani, Swindle continuava a spostare gli occhi da una parte all’altra della stanza. Quando incrociò il visore giallo di Onslaught, e la rabbia che trapelava dal maggiore dei fratelli, Swindle sobbalzò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
-Cosa accidenti pensavate di fare?_  
Swindle e Vortex non risposero, e Onslaught scosse la testa.  
-Torno a casa da lavoro, trovò Blast Off e Brawl nel panico perché non eravate nella vostra camera, usciti nel mezzo della notte. E dove vi abbiamo trovato? A DUE QUARTIERI DA QUI!-  
Di nuovo nessuno dei due mechling rispose.  
-ALLORA?-  
-Stai esagerando.-  
Quattro paia di occhi si spostarono velocemente sul più giovane dei fratelli. Brawl si portò un pugno davanti la bocca, trattenendo una risata per l’impertinenza di Vortex, e lanciando un’occhiata insicura verso Onslaught. Entrambi Blast Off e Swindle continuarono a guardare tra il maggiore e il minore. Blast Off si soffermò poi a guardare Onslaught, un piede mosso in avanti, mentre Swindle si portò le mani sul viso, cercando di non urlare a Vortex.  
Poi Onslaught si avvicinò ulteriormente ai due, e parlò. La sua voce era calma.  
-Pensi che io stia esagerando, Vortex?-  
Vortex si strinse in se stesso, visibilmente conscio di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
-Rispondimi, Vortex.-  
Vortex guardò invece le sue mani, continuando a muoverle.  
-Sì…Poco!-  
Disse la seconda parola frettolosamente. Onslaught continuò a parlare con una voce ferma.  
-Poco. E non pensi che io sia giustificato a esagerare, uh? Dopotutto, siete usciti senza dire niente, quando chiaramente vi ho detto molte volte di non uscire mai da soli. Soprattutto di notte. E so che non è nemmeno la prima volta. Vi abbiamo cercato ovunque, e vi abbiamo trovato a due quartieri da qui. E ora tu mi vuoi dire che sto esagerando. Questa è semplicemente la reazione a quello che avete fatto, Vortex!-  
Stava alzando la voce man mano che parlava e si fermò solo quando sentì una mano sulla spalla e la voce di Blast Off. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Brawl sorpassarlo e avvicinarsi ai due mechling.  
-Onslaught!-  
Onslaught si voltò di scatto verso Blast Off e il volante, sebbene si ritrasse leggermente, strinse la presa sulla spalla.  
-Penso abbiano capito. Guarda Vortex.-  
Onslaught grugnì, ma si voltò al cenno del fratello. Brawl si era inginocchiato di fronte ai due mechling e aveva circondato con un braccio Vortex, mentre cercava di farsi guardare da Swindle e di parlare con lui.  
-Avanti, Swindle, guardami! Tanto ora o dopo devi parlare.-  
Nel sentire dei singhiozzi Onslaught si immobilizzò e vide Vortex scosso da forti tremori.  
Istintivamente si inginocchiò accanto a Brawl.  
-Swindle, Vortex.-  
Parlò con un tono molto più basso, e Brawl si voltò a guardarlo con il visore alzato; i suoi occhi gialli erano stanchi. Onslaught sospirò e parlò di nuovo.  
-Vi chiedo scusa, non vi volevo spaventare.-  
Quella parole attirarono l’attenzione di tutti e quattro i fratelli. Era insolito che Onslaught si scusasse con uno di loro: avveniva sempre il contrario e sentirgli dire quelle parole era quasi surreale.  
Onslaught portò una mano sulla testa di Vortex e l’accarezzò, e Swindle alzò finalmente lo sguardo. Il mechling aveva alzato il visore e stava fissando il maggiore dei fratelli come se volesse dire qualcosa. Riabbassò invece la testa.  
Spostandosi leggermente in avanti, Onslaught portò una mano sotto il mento di Swindle e lo alzò, così da poterlo guardare. Brawl ringhiò al gesto, ma non aprì bocca, limitandosi a osservare.  
-Non volevamo farvi arrabbiare.-  
La voce di Swindle era un sussurro e Onslaught sospirò, mentre Blast Off si sedette vicino ai quattro. Brawl sbuffò una risata, incredulo.  
-Pensi davvero siamo solo arrabbiati?!-  
-Uh?-  
Onslaught riportò il dito sotto il mento di Swindle e lo convinse a voltarsi verso di lui.  
-Eravamo preoccupati. Cosa pensi abbiamo pensato, non trovandovi in camera?-  
La sua voce aveva quasi un tono di rimprovero. Swindle guardò il maggiore dei fratelli e in quel momento, come un puzzle, qualcosa nei suoi pensieri si connesse e il mechling giallo si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo -Oh.- . Sapeva che, se i suoi fratelli fossero venuti a sapere delle loro uscite, si sarebbero arrabbiati. Ma non aveva pensato all’altra reazione certa: era troppo preso dalle vendite da non pensare di far preoccupare i suoi fratelli. Un senso di vergogna lo invase e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
-Allora non ci odiate?-  
Vortex aveva alzato la testa e guardava col visore alzato i suoi fratelli. I grandi occhi gialli andavano da un fratello all’altro, per fermarsi infine su Onslaught. Il mechling inclinò la testa di lato, e delle lacrime azzurre scendevano sulle guance. Le sue pale erano slittate in basso.  
Notando che nessuno stava rispondendo alla sua domanda, aprì la bocca, ma i suoi fratelli iniziarono a parlare all’unisono. Le loro voci un insieme di sdegno, sconcerto e stupore.  
-ODIARE?!-  
-NO! Chi diamine ti ha messo in testa questa idea?!-  
-NO, NO, no, no, Tex, non ci odiano! Penso…-  
-Ovvio che non vi odiamo! Vortex, vieni qui.-  
Onslaught si sedette e alzò Vortex da sotto le braccia, facendolo sedere sulle sue gambe. Lasciò una mano sul rotore e iniziò a massaggiarlo. Blast Off e Brawl si avvicinarono e Swindle si sedette sulle loro ginocchia.  
-Vortex, Swindle, voglio che vi sia chiaro questo. Siamo arrabbiati per quello che avete fatto, ma non per questo vi odiamo. Posso dirlo con certezza, non posso odiarvi. E so che Blast Off e Brawl sono della stessa opinione.-  
-Non ditelo nemmeno per scherzo! Odiarvi. Assurdo.-  
Onslaught annuì con un leggero cenno a Brawl e Blast Off portò una mano confortante sulla spalla di Swindle.  
-Eravamo solo preoccupati. Noi…- Blast Off sospirò. -Vi vogliamo bene. Possiamo arrabbiarci, ma solo questo.-  
Vortex annuì, ma abbassò la testa. Sentì una mano posarsi dietro la sua testa e alzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi gialli di Onslaught. Il mech blue e verde, oltre ad aver alzato il visore, aveva ritratto anche la maschera e ora stava sorridendo a Vortex. Era un sorriso dolce, confortante, raro sul suo volto ma che il mechling riconobbe come il sorriso che faceva quando li osservava in disparte.  
Onslaught con un cenno della testa indicò a Vortex la sua mano aperta. Il mechling fece un piccolo sorriso e si sistemò sulla mano del fratello, il quale, senza alcuno sforzo, lo alzò. Vortex si sistemò nell'incavo del braccio e strofinò la testa sul petto del fratello. Onslaught iniziò a dondolare lentamente Vortex, e vide con la coda dell’occhio Swindle spostarsi verso di lui e semi sdraiarsi su una sua gamba, la testa sulle braccia incrociate. Anche Brawl e Blast Off iniziarono a rilassarsi e istintivamente Onslaught iniziò a emettere un calmo ronzio. Swindle chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso: Onslaught, subito dopo aver conosciuto Vortex, aveva preso l’abitudine di fare quel rumore per confortare e calmare il piccolo mechling. Si accorse subito che aveva lo stesso effetto sugli altri fratelli. Swindle non lo sapeva spiegare, eppure ogni volta che sentiva quel ronzio si sentiva rilassato, al sicuro.  
Un piccolo suono portò di nuovo l’attenzione di tutti su Vortex: il mechling aveva chiuso gli occhi, un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto, e aveva portato entrambe le mani vicino al petto del fratello.  
Onslaught non voleva disturbarlo, non quando finalmente si era calmato e stava per addormentarsi. Ma il mech aveva una cosa da chiarire col fratello, e non poteva aspettare.  
Mosse su e giù il braccio, e Vortex cinguettò infastidito.  
-Vortex.-  
Al suo nome Vortex aprì gli occhi assonati e guardò in quelli di Onslaught. Inclinò la testa sul petto dell’altro.  
-Uh?-  
-Perché quella domanda?-  
Vortex non rispose subito. Iniziò a pizzicarsi le mani con le punte delle dita e Blast Off prontamente prese un piccolo braccio, fermando il mechling. Vortex alzò lo sguardo verso il volante e Blast Off iniziò a strofinargli il braccio, cercando di fermare i tremori. Passarono alcuni minuti, poi Vortex rispose alla domanda.  
-Non voglio che mi odiate…-  
Le parole, dette da una bassa e piccola voce, riecheggiarono nella stanza come un bullone in un burrone dalla forte eco. Silenziose ma potenti, tanto che i quattro transofrmers barcollarono leggermente.  
Notando il silenzio disagevole, Vortex nascose il viso nel petto di Onslaught, e parlò di nuovo, la voce in un sussurro. Le sua pale iniziarono a tintinnare per i tremori che percorrevano il suo corpo.  
-Scusate.-  
Il tono della voce scossero il maggiore dei cinque. Onslaught si raddrizzò e spostò Vortex quel tanto dal petto per alzargli il viso con un dito. Quegli occhi gialli luccicanti e pieni di lacrime erano un altro affondo; per quanto lo permise il piccolo spazio, Brawl e Blast Off si avvicinarono a Onslaught, fino a toccargli le spalle. Swindle non si spostò dal suo posto, ma, a pugni stretti, teneva gli occhi fissi su Vortex.  
\- Non ti devi scusare. Shh, shh. Va bene, non piangere.-  
Onslaught dondolò avanti e indietro Vortex, una mano ad accarezzargli la testa in moti circolari.  
-Ma-  
-Shh, niente ma. Non siamo arrabbiati, ci hai solo sorpreso.-  
-Io, io ho paura che hic, voi mi odiate. N non, v voglio...-  
-Lo so, lo so. Ma non c’è nessun motivo per avere paura. Non possiamo odiarti, in nessun modo. Ok?-  
-Uuhh…-  
-Su, su, altre lacrime? Mechling mio, hai davvero così paura.-  
Onsluaght incrociò gli sguardi preoccupati e stanchi di Blast Off e Brawl e sospirò. Nessuno di loro si sarebbe immaginato una cosa simile. Piangendo ancora, Vortex strofinò di nuovo la testa sul petto del più grande. Per alcuni minuti gli unici rumori erano i suoi singhiozzi. Poi, all’improvviso, Swindle si drizzò a sedere, attirando l’attenzione dei tre più grandi.  
-Volevamo solo aiutare!-  
Il suo viso era contorto in una smorfia e si stava mordendo un labbro. Sentiva le lacrime agli occhi, ma si rifiutava di piangere. Vedere Vortex singhiozzare in quel modo, e per quel motivo, aveva scosso qualcosa in lui. Un pensiero istintivo lo spingeva a calmare il piccolo mechling.  
Vortex parlava troppo, e si impicciava sempre delle sue cose. Ma era il suo fratellino. Quando l’avevano conosciuto la prima volta, Vortex parlava raramente e a fatica si era aperto con loro. E Swindle ricordava ancora quella piccola faccia quando lo portarono nella loro casa: Vortex continuò a sorridere e a correre per l’appartamento per giorni. E quando Swindle si trovava giù o era agitato per qualcosa, Vortex gli correva vicino, e, senza dire niente, lo abbracciava. Si comportava in quel modo con tutti i fratelli.  
“Come può anche solo pensare che noi lo odiamo?!”  
Swindle si sporse in avanti e strinse nella sua mano quella di Vortex. Il mechling stava tremando e Swindle abbassò gli occhi.  
“Ha davvero paura…Tex…”  
In quel momento un altro pensiero si face strada nella sua mente: e se era stato lui a farlo piangere? Era sua l’idea di uscire di notte, e non aveva vietato a Vortex di seguirlo. Anzi, spesso era Vortex a svegliarlo per uscire, come se avesse fretta di passare gran parte della notte a osservare suo fratello lavorare.  
Ma Swindle non aveva pensato a come avrebbero reagito i loro fratelli, quando li avrebbero scoperti. Se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe pensato a qualcosa.  
“E ora Vortex non starebbe piangendo.”  
Vedere quell’espressione su Vortex era sbagliato. A Swindle sembrava un affronto personale, e lo infastidiva. Alzò la testa e guardò dritto negli occhi di Vortex. Il mechling lo guardava confuso, ma le lacrime continuavano a scendere sulle sue guance.  
-Aiutare?-  
Swindle non sentì Brawl. Era più occupato a pensare cosa dire a Vortex.  
-Tex, stavamo aiutando, lo sai, vero? Quindi non c’è motivo di avere paura che ci odino. O che io ti odi. Non lo pensare nemmeno.-  
Swindle non distolse i suoi occhi da quelli di Vortex, il quale alle sue parole annuì lentamente. Il mechling giallo sorrise lievemente, notando che l’altro aveva smesso di piangere.  
-Potresti spiegarti, Swindle?-  
Swindle voltò di scatto la testa verso Blast Off: il mech volante si era mosso leggermente in avanti e lo guardava con aria torva. A vedere la reazione di Onslaught, Blast Off gli aveva anticipato la domanda. Swindle esitò per alcuni secondi prima di rispondere. Le parole uscirono da sole.  
-C’è un motivo se siamo usciti di notte e di nascosto. Sapevo che vi sareste arrabbiati se lo avesse saputo, ma volevo, dovevo, farlo. Che pensate, sia semplice indagare cosa vogliono i clienti, contrattare per accaparrarsi la merce giusta e rivenderla? Non lo è! Ma tanto che altro potevo fare?:  
All’unisono i tre mech aprirono la bocca per rispondere, ma Swindle continuò senza badare a loro. Voleva fermare le parole, ma non ci riusciva.  
-Vi ho sentiti qualche ciclo fa. Non ci vuole un genio per capirlo. Abbiamo bisogno di soldi. Sì, Onslaught ha il suo lavoro alla stazione, Blast Off va all’accademia e lavora in quel buco di ufficio, e Brawl lo stesso, scuola poi in quel magazzino. Vi state sdoppiando, ma non basta! Questa è l’unica soluzione che ho trovato, ok?-  
La voce di Swindle si ruppe sull’ultima frase e il mechling abbassò lo sguardo.  
Vortex cinguettò, confuso e triste, e si sporse col braccio, che Swindle aveva lasciato durante il suo sfogo, per raggiungere il fratello, ma venne tirato su da Onslaught. Vortex iniziò a protestare ma lo sguardo indecifrabile di Onslaught lo zittì. Il mechling non capiva la reazione alle parole di Swindle, ma aveva capito che era qualcosa di importante. Balzò con lo sguardo, gli occhi ancora luccicanti di lacrime, da un fratello all’altro: Brawl aveva alzato un braccio, teso verso Swindle ma dal suo viso si leggeva l’incertezza su cosa fare. Onslaught era silenzioso, quello strano sguardo sul suo volto rivolto al mechling giallo; Vortex vide però in quei occhi gialli una strana lucentezza. Quando spostò lo sguardo su Balst Off Vortex storse il muso perplesso, notando che il fratello aveva riportato il visore sugli occhi.  
Passarono alcuni minuti, prima che qualcuno parlasse.  
-Questa è forse la cosa più assurda che ti abbia sentito dire.-  
La voce di Blast Off ruppe il silenzio con una feroce frecciata.  
-Assurda?!-  
Con uno scatto Swindle tornò a guardare Blast Off. Il volante non fece caso né alla ferocia né allo stupore in quei occhi viola, e continuò.  
-Questa è l’unica soluzione che hai potuto trovare? Fare il venditore di strada a Kaon? E di notte per giunta? C’è un motivo- Nell’usare le stesse parole del fratello si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo ghigno. - Se vi abbiamo detto di non vagare da soli in città. Dopo i vorn passati lì, proprio tu Swindle dovresti sapere bene i motivi. Ma non solo hai disobbedito, HAI PORTATO CON TE VORTEX!-  
Quella parole bloccarono Swindle. Sentire Blast Off urlare era sempre strano, ma quelle parole continuavano a girare nella mente di Swindle, e il mechling giallo non riuscì a frenarsi. Non volle. Il tono, le accuse, lo stesso fatto che fosse Blast Off a dire quelle cose incrementarono la rabbia e l’amarezza in lui.  
-Ha deciso lui di venire con me! E sapevo cosa stavo facendo. È così sbagliato voler aiutare?-  
Brawl distolse lo sguardo dai due litiganti. Era già difficile intervenire quando quei due iniziavano a discutere normalmente. E quella volta Brawl non poteva dare delle potenti pacche sulle schiene, né poteva parlare con entrambi e convincerli a rappacificarsi. Spostò lo sguardo sugli altri due fratelli: Vortex teneva gli occhi fissi su Blast Off e Swindle, e Brawl poteva vedere come il piccolo mechling si teneva contro il petto di Onslaught. Era come si si volesse mimetizzare nel metallo, la sua presa sulla mano del più grande e le pale tremanti erano un indizio di cosa pensava dell’intera situazione. Una mano verde coprì gli occhi gialli e Brawl alzò lo sguardo su Onslaught. Il mech blu e verde stava osservando la lite in silenzio, e non sembrava volesse intervenire, con lo sconcerto di Brawl.  
-Onslaught, devi fare qualcosa.-  
Altri insulti. Vortex si dimenò nella mano del fratello e nascose il viso nel suo petto. Brawl lanciò un’occhiata verso Blast Off e Swindle, strofinandosi un braccio in disagio.  
-Ons?-  
-Ti ho detto che non è compito tuo!-  
-E cosa, me ne sto fermo? Invece di essere contento…Sei tu a essere assurdo!-  
-Pensavo fossi più intelligente di così, Swindle.-  
-Oh, allora illuminami, signor Blast Off.-  
Dai due si poteva ora sentire trapelare il fastidio, la rabbia e altre sensazioni. Quella che colpì maggiormente Brawl era la tristezza in entrambi.  
I due erano ora faccia a faccia e Brawl era già sul punto di farsi avanti e prendere di peso Swindle, il più vicino, e mettersi fra i due, quando la voce di Onslaught tuonò nella stanza, interrompendo definitamente la lite.  
-Blast Off. Swindle.-  
Voce ferma e decisa. Autoritaria. Era quel tono che tempo addietro, prima di incontrare Vortex, prima di comprare il loro piccolo appartamento, Onslaught era solito fare. Risentirla in quel momento era disorientante.  
Brawl si affrettò nel rimettersi a sedere e allontanarsi dalla traiettoria di una probabile sfuriata di Onslaught. Il mech in questione si era drizzato, gli occhi duri fissi su Blast Off e Swindle, la mano sinistra stretta in un pugno sul ginocchio, mentre con l’altra teneva stretto a sé Vortex.  
-Se avete finito questa inutile conversazione.-  
Si fermò aspettando una replica dai due. Non che potessero farla: non solo il suo tono non ammetteva repliche, era anche riuscito, con quella sola frase, ad ammonire entrambi. Vedendo di avere la loro completa attenzione, continuò.  
-Avete entrambi ragione. Blast Off, sai cosa penso a riguardo.- Guardò intensamente il volante, una conversazione silenziosa tra loro. Blast Off alzò il visore e dopo alcuni secondi spalancò gli occhi. -Arrabbiarsi ancor di più non ha senso ora. Hanno capito.- Nel sentire quasi le sue stesse parole che aveva utilizzato lui alcuni minuti prima, Blast Off abbassò lo sguardo. Onslaught spostò lo sguardo su Swindle, e con un dito accarezzò una spalla di Vortex, la sua testa ancora nascosta nel petto del mech.  
-Swindle. So che volevi aiutare. E sono fiero che tu voglia farlo.- Swindle incrociò le braccia, rifiutandosi di guardarlo. -Ma come ha detto Blast Off, non è il tuo compito.-  
A quelle parole Swindle si voltò di scatto verso Onslaught, gli occhi spalancati e le braccia semi alzate. Onslaught alzò la mano, fermandolo prima che potesse parlare.  
-Ascoltami. Quando abbiamo comprato questa casa, e quando Vortex si è unito alla nostra famiglia, abbiamo deciso che ognuno ha un suo ruolo preciso. So che ti ricordi la discussione che abbiamo avuto. Sei ancora troppo giovane per lavorare. Quello che devi fare ora è pensare ai tuoi studi.-  
-Ma posso fare entrambe le cose!-  
-No. I tuoi studi sono più importanti.-  
Onslaught osservò il fratello mordersi un labbro e abbassare lo sguardo.  
-So di cosa sei capace, Swindle. Non hai bisogno di dimostrare niente.-  
Vedendo che Swindle ancora si rifiutava di guardarlo, Onslaught scosse la testa. Qualche volta si chiedeva se i suoi fratelli si comportassero in quel modo di proposito. Ognuno di loro aveva dei pregi e dei difetti. Swindle era intelligente, aveva delle spiccate doti comunicative, e sapeva leggere bene la gente. E aveva un ottimo senso degli affari. Tuttavia, una cosa che Swindle faceva spesso, era quella di chiudersi in sé stesso. Non che non si fidava dei suoi fratelli. Onslaught li conosceva bene. Sapeva che Swindle era protettivo quanto lui della loro famiglia. Ma quell’abitudine, ricordo di quando ancora non si conoscevano, di chiudersi, lasciava un divario tra lui e i suoi fratelli. Una volta Onslaught pensò a quello come una strana ironia: in quel senso i due erano simili. Ed essendo simili, Onslaught sapeva che uscire dal proprio guscio non avrebbe danneggiato il loro rapporto, ma avrebbe aiutato Swindle.  
In quel caso però, quando Swindle era in preda a forte emozioni, Onslaught non poteva usare un approccio diretto, o l’altro si sarebbe isolato maggiormente; aveva affrontato più volte, e alcune volte doveva ancora farlo, lo stesso problema con Blast Off.  
Sentì distrattamente Vortex muoversi a disagio nella sua mano e Onslaught aggiustò la presa. Sentendo il piccolo verso soddisfatto del mechling, un’idea entrò nella sua mente e riportò l’attenzione su Swindle. Mentre stava decidendo su come agire, Swindle si era avvicinato verso Blast Off e il volante, ancora visibilmente stizzito per la loro discussione, aveva circondato con un braccio il mechling. Tipico di Blast Off: arrabbiarsi con i suoi fratelli, litigare con loro, di solito per una loro disobbedienza, per poi razionalizzare il tutto e confortare i suoi fratelli. Swindle non sembrava infastidito dalla cosa, e Onslaught pensò che almeno quella situazione era stata risolta. Ora mancava l’altro problema, grande quasi quanto l’orgoglio di Swindle. Ma Onslaught sapeva quali tasti toccare.  
-Vortex, posso farti una domanda?-  
Nel sentire il suo nome Vortex alzò la testa e incrociò lo sguardo del fratello.  
-Sì?-  
Onslaught sorrise e accarezzò la testa del mechling, emettendo un basso ronzio.  
-Perché hai deciso di seguire Swindle?-  
Una volta finito di parlare Onslaught sentì gli occhi dei suoi fratelli addosso. In special modo Brawl, riuscitosi a rilassare dopo la lite, fulminò con veemenza il più grande. Onslaught non ne fece un problema: quella domanda poteva suonare fuori luogo, soprattutto quando Vortex si era finalmente calmato. Ma quella era ben lontana dall’essere la sua intenzione. Non voleva turbare di nuovo Vortex, e da come il mechling stava reagendo, la domanda non gli dava fastidio. Dopo alcuni secondi, infatti, rispose.  
-…Volevo stare con lui. E vedere tutti quei transformers è stato divertente!-  
Onsalught lo dondolò su e giù e Vortex rise divertito. Le sue pale si rialzarono leggermente.  
Il mech guardò di sottecchi Swindle spalancare gli occhi, ora fissi su Vortex; continuava ad aprire e chiudere la bocca, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma nessuna parola uscì fuori. Era tutto quello che bastava a Onslaught per capire che aveva ragione.  
-Divertenti?-  
Vortex si voltò verso Brawl, ignaro del tono divertito dell’altro.  
-Sì! Un mech aveva una cosa strana sul polso. Swin Swin ha detto che probabl uh proba-  
-Probabilmente.-  
-Sì, quello! Che è per, oh. Grazie Blast Off!-  
Vortex fece a Blast Off un sorriso luminoso, poi tornò a parlare con Brawl. Blast Off guardò tra i due e Swindle, ancora scioccato e con gli occhi fissi su Vortex. IL volante si chinò leggermente verso Onslaught, sussurrandogli:  
-Non penso la tua idea stia avendo il giusto risultato.-  
-Quale idea, scusa?-  
Blast Off guardò Onslaught, volto impassibile, e Onslaught sogghignò: era certo che Blast Off avrebbe capito cosa voleva fare.  
-Pensi davvero che questo non sia tutto parte della mia idea?-  
Blast Off spostò lo sguardo su Brawl e Vortex. Il mechling, ancora seduto sulla mano del mech verde e blu, stava parlando animatamente delle notti passate col fratello, notando quante volte lo stava citando: quasi in ogni frase lo nominava. In quel momento capì qual era l’intenzione di Onslaught e si voltò verso di lui.  
-Sei proprio un bullone.-  
Onslaught in risposta mosse la testa di lato, un ghigno accennato sul volto. Blast Off sbuffò divertito ed esasperato. Era in quei momenti che si trovava ad essere contento che gli altri tre non erano a conoscenza di quel lato del fratello: per far capire qualcosa ai suoi fratelli Onslaught era capace di tutto. Blast Off aveva un’esperienza personale con quel lato. E a giudicare dalla reazione di Swindle, anche in quel caso Onslaught aveva ragione.  
Guardò Onslaught in una silenziosa richiesta e il fratello gli fece un cenno con la testa.  
-A quanto ho capito, ti sei divertito molto con Swindle.-  
Vortex alzò la testa all’indietro, guardando il fratello sottosopra.  
-Uh, sì? Ovvio!-  
-Ah!-  
Alla risposta di Vortex, Blast Off si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffò divertito: così indignata e con una nota di ovvietà. Forse lo stava influenzando troppo, stava raggiungendo i suoi livelli di sarcasmo.  
-Swindle però non mi faceva parlare con i clienti!-  
Vortex alzò un braccio e indicò il mechling giallo, il quale, a quelle parole, aveva incrociato le braccia.  
-Te l’ho detto perché!.-  
-Perché?!-  
Swindle sospirò e rispose con tono rassegnato. Come se avessero parlato per molte volte della stessa cosa.  
-Perché quelle erano le regole!-  
-Regole?-  
I tre fratelli maggiori si guardarono dopo aver parlato all’unisono, seppur con toni differenti. Quella era una sorpresa.  
Vortex imitò il mechling giallo e incrociò le braccia.  
-Sì! Non parlare con i ‘formers, non mettere in imbarazio-  
-Imbarazzo.-  
-Sì! Grazie Blast Off. Di non fare quello a Swindle, e di non andare in giro. Tutto noioso!-  
-Tu, piccolo-  
-Non hai detto di esseri divertito?-  
Vortex abbassò lo sguardo e incrociò le mani, muovendo le dita avanti e indietro, imbarazzato. Lentamente, rispose a Onslaught.  
-Sì…-  
-Quelle regole non erano per farti un dispetto. Le ha date perché ti vuole bene e si preoccupa per te. Lo capisci?-  
Vortex annuì e nascose il viso nel petto del mech, le pale dei motori semi abbassate in imbarazzo. Onslaught mosse delicatamente il mechling, e ripeté la domanda.  
-Lo capisci?-  
-Sì…-  
-Bene. E cosa si dice in questi casi?-  
Vortex alzò lo sguardo sul fratello e, a un cenno di questi, guardò Swindle.  
-Scusa Swindle.-  
-Oh. Fa niente, Tex.-  
Swindle scrollò le spalle e colpì delicatamente, dove sapeva provava solletico, una pala del mechling, suscitando in Vortex un cinguettio divertito e infastidito. Quando Onslaught abbassò la mano per farlo scendere si trasformò in un verso di protesta, seguito a delle pale abbassate.  
Con una carezza sulla testa e portandolo a sedersi su una sua gamba, Onslaught portò la sua attenzione sul mechling giallo.  
-Swindle, vieni qui.-  
Swindle guardò stupito il fratello. Abbassò lo sguardo, il corpo teso come pronto per scappare. Poi sospirò e si avvicinò al mech. Con una mano sulla spalla Onslaught portò Swindle vicino al petto e toccandogli il mento con un dito lo convinse a guardarlo. Con soddisfazione vide che Swindle si era visivamente, e finalmente, rilassato. Come aveva pensato, sentire il punto di vista di Vortex stava aiutando. Ora doveva dargli un’ultima spinta.  
-Voglio fare un patto con te, Swindle.-  
Swindle batté gli occhi confuso.  
-Quale?-  
-Fino a quando non sarai grande abbastanza, voglio che tu tenga i tuoi affari al minimo.-  
-Ma come, io Aspetta. Dici sul serio?!-  
Onslaught sorrise e accarezzò la testa del mechling.  
-Sì. Nel frattempo puoi aiutare in un altro modo. In realtà lo stai già facendo.-  
-Uh? E come, non ho fatto niente di speciale.-  
-Mph. Fidati, lo stai facendo, solo che ancora non te ne sei reso conto.-  
Swindle incrociò le braccia, ma mantenne lo sguardo del fratello.  
-Invece di parlare per enigmi, perché non me lo dici?-  
Onslaught fece per rispondere, ma Brawl lo interruppe.  
-Ehi, non per disturbarvi, ma potreste rimandare a più tardi?-  
I due si voltarono verso il mech verde, il quale indicò con un pollice Vortex: il mechling si era seduto su un ginocchio di Blast Off e si stava dondolando, gli occhi a fatica aperti.  
-Il piccolino qui sta per cadere addormentato.-  
-Non ho sonno!-  
Parlò con una voce indignata, ma la bocca era impastata dal sonno. Blast Off sbuffò e, scuotendo la testa, prese Vortex per il rotore, portandolo nelle sue braccia.  
-Davvero? A me sembra il contrario.-  
Vortex cercò di dimenarsi dalla presa del fratello, ma le continue carezze sulla testa e sul rotore, unite al calore del volante, gli rendevano difficile concentrarsi.  
-Nooo…-  
Onslaught scosse la testa e fece segno a Swindle di alzarsi, prima di farlo lui stesso.  
\- Questo è oltre l’orario a cui siamo abituati. Tutti a dormire.-  
Swindle guardò spaesato i suoi fratelli, e quando Brawl gli mise una mano sulla spalla, alzò la testa. Nel vedere la sua espressione Brawl scoppiò a ridere.  
-Swin, ma che cavolo è quella faccia?!-  
-Che?-  
Swindle si girò completamente verso l’altro, barcollando leggermente. Il suo dondolio venne fermato da un dito del fratello.  
-Che avete tutti e due, cadere addormentati così?-  
Swindle lo guardò spaesato, e solo in quel momento si accorse di essere stanco. La cosa non lo sorprese molto. Senza dargli tempo di dire una parola, Brawl si chinò e lo alzò su un braccio. Il mechling cercò di dimenarsi, inutilmente: non solo Brawl era di gran lunga più forte di lui, era troppo stanco per alzare un solo dito. Rassegnato dall’’essere portato in braccio, Swindle appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del fratello, e prima di rendersene conto si addormentò.

 

 

Swindle apri gli occhi in una stanza buia e si mise a sedere. Al suo fianco Brawl si girò verso di lui, ma non si svegliò. Alla sua destra Onslaught dormiva profondamente e Swindle poteva vedere Vortex accanto a lui, dormire sul petto di Blast Off.  
Non si ricordava di essere entrato nella stanza dei suoi fratelli. Anche se si era appena svegliato, si sentiva ancora assonnato; appoggiò la testa sul petto di Onslaught e iniziò a vagare con lo sguardo. Non che potesse vedere qualcosa in quel buio, ma era un’abitudine che aveva da quando era piccolo, ben prima di incontrare i suoi fratelli: osservare qualsiasi cosa, in qualsiasi momento, e trovare qualcosa di utile. Ora non ne aveva più bisogno, ma qualche volta, soprattutto per i suoi affari, si ritrovava a farlo. Altre volte lo aiutava a pensare.  
I suoi pensieri tornarono a qualche ora prima e per l’ennesima volta un senso di imbarazzo lo invase: aveva pianificato tutto, ma non aveva pensato che i suoi fratelli si sarebbero preoccupati. Ripensò alla sua lite con Blast Off e chiuse gli occhi sospirando. “Ha ragione…A che pensavo, portare Vortex con me…sì, era contento, e non l’ho mai visto così, ma…”  
Riaprì gli occhi e poggiò una guancia sul petto di Onsalught, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
“A parte quello…Come posso aiutare?”  
Swindle si toccò il mento con un dito, alzando la testa.  
“Onslaught ha detto che sto già aiutando. Ma come?”  
Sospirò e poggiò di nuovo la testa su Onslaught.  
-Non riesci a dormire?-  
Nel sentire il petto vibrare al tono della voce, Swindle alzò gli occhi e incrociò quelli gialli del fratello.  
-Non proprio…-  
Onslaught non rispose ma alzò un braccio e con la mano strofinò la testa di Swindle. Accanto a loro Brawl si mosse, e Onslaught abbassò leggermente il braccio, circondando sia il mech verde che Swindle. Per un po' nessuno dei due parlò, poi Swindle poggiò una guancia sul petto del più grande. Quando parlò la sua voce era più bassa di un sussurro.  
-Cosa intendevi prima?-  
-Mh?-  
Swindle pensava che l’altro si fosse riaddormentato e che non l’avrebbe sentito. Non aveva molta voglia di riprendere quella discussione, ma alla fine la sua curiosità vinse.  
-…Quando hai detto che sto già aiutando.-  
Onslaught abbassò la testa quel tanto per guardare negli occhi viola di Swindle.  
-Con Vortex.-  
Swindle batté un paio di volte gli occhi e alzò la testa confuso da quel tono ovvio. Voleva una risposta diretta, ma non si aspettava quella.  
-In che senso?-  
Onslaught sospirò: era stanco, e doveva andare a lavorare presto quella mattina, ma se Swindle aveva bisogno di capire, nel mezzo della notte, perché stava aiutando, non poteva rifiutarsi di rispondergli.  
-In queste notti, non ti sei occupato di lui?-  
-Sì? Mi sembra ovvio.-  
Onslaught lo colpì delicatamente su una spalla per l’impertinenza e riprese a parlare.  
-E non lo hai sentito come parlava dei joor che avete passato insieme?-  
-Sì…-  
-Swindle, davvero non ti sei accorto di cosa stai facendo?- Mentre parlava si voltò leggermente con la testa verso Vortex, vedendo le piccole pale muoversi leggermente mentre dormiva, poi tornò a guardare Swindle. -Non posso portarlo troppe volte al lavoro, ed è troppo piccolo per andare a scuola. Anche Blast Off e Brawl lo portano qualche volta con loro a scuola. So che tu, ogni volta esci di scuola, vai a prenderlo; vuoi occuparti di lui. Giochi con lui, lo aiuti quando noi non siamo a casa. Come in queste notti, nelle vostre uscite.- Swindle si ritrasse leggermente al tono su quella parola. – Non è una sorpresa che voglia stare con te. Vortex è ancora molto piccolo, e ha bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di lui. Tu l’hai sempre fatto.-  
-Oh.-  
Onsluaght sbuffò una bassa risata.  
-Oh? Solo questo?-  
Swindle distolse lo sguardo, e si mise le mani in testa, nascondendo il viso imbarazzato.  
-Non ci avevo mai pensato. Ho fatto tutto senza accorgermene.-  
Ed era vero. Gli sembrava ovvio che, visto che i suoi fratelli erano occupati, e che, con sua rabbia, si stavano sovraccaricando per guadagnare qualcosa, “E non capiscono che posso aiutarli anch’io in quello.”, era lui a doversi occupare di Vortex. E con sua sorpresa il mechling sembrava gli si fosse affezionato molto.  
Onslaught gli accarezzò la testa e Swindle riportò la sua attenzione su di lui.  
-Ora capisci?-  
-Sì…Ons?-  
-Mh?-  
-Gli shanix delle vendite…-  
-Tienili.-  
-Ma-  
-Niente ma. Anche se non mi piace, te li sei guadagnati. Sono tuoi.-  
-Grazie.-  
Onslaught in risposta gli accarezzò di nuovo la testa.  
-Prego. Ora però cerca di dormire, più tardi devi andare a scuola.-  
Swindle annuì e si sistemò vicino il fratello, rilassandosi sentendo il suo ronzio. In sottofondo sentì Brawl dire qualcosa, Blast Off rispondergli in un mezzo sussurro e Onslaught riprendere entrambi. Malgrado il rumore, Swindle si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso contento. Il suo piano era fallito, ma si sentiva lo stesso soddisfatto. Onslaught aveva detto di non commerciare di notte. Non era colpa di Swindle se non aveva generalizzato.  
Swindle chiuse gli occhi, una nuova risoluzione in mente: in un modo o in un altro, avrebbe aiutato i suoi fratelli.


End file.
